She Is His
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: A demon whom Sesshoumaru knows makes a note of Rin and Sesshoumaru's relationship with the young human girl. can be taken as a Rin/Sess or a Rin is Sesshoumaru's daughter fic
1. Matta

Everyone in my house is sick, and woke me up at 4:30 AM with their puking…sigh…I fear it only a matter of time before I catch this dreaded sickness…no megusta…but getting awake that early I was able to come up with two story ideas! So here is the first of two. Please enjoy, and as normal I own nothing.

Kazi

1234

I was most surprised when a young pack member came before me, while I played with my pups that faithful day in November. I had made it clear that no one was to ever disturb me while playing with my children. A lord should not be seen in such a foolish state. But pups need to be played with, so that in play they learn how to pounce, be silent when silence is needed, to stalk…and anything else a youkai needs in this world to survive.

But just this once I spared my young pack mate a brutal beating, because of the absolute terror on his face.

"Matta-sama…the…there is a pow…is another power…power-"

I held my hand up to silence him, "Lord Sesshoumaru is here…" I stated blandly, stopping the foolish stuttering. Sesshoumaru's scent was heavy around the young demon. Lord Sesshoumaru and I were friends, very close friends by my standard. We were both of the same kind, and stature, I however am a black dog youkai, which made me just the slightest bit lower then those of the white dog youkai. But…Sesshoumaru and I had been weaned from the same mother, so in a way…

We were brothers.

At least half brothers…just like him and that hanyou Inuyasha…which will disturb me for the rest of my life.

I set my young daughter, in the care of her twin brothers, and led my pack mate out of the room, "Lord Sesshoumaru is welcome here. Tell him to come to the dining room, I'll feed him, and we can discuss any matter on his mind."

At my words, the young demon nodded dumbly, before suddenly pausing, "He asks that his two traveling companions accompany and remain completely unharmed."

I nodded, "Tell him if they come to harm, he is allowed to take the heads of everyone here, including myself." I know these words seemed shocking, and surprised my young member, but unlike myself Sesshoumaru was a loner. He was not known to ever have a pack, unlike myself. I have many servants, and many members, I've had many pups, and with the pups, several bitches(1). So if Sesshoumaru, was to ask that two beings that accompanied him were to remain unharmed…then that meant Sesshoumaru valued them above himself.

I walked calmly to the dining hall instructing my servants to serve raw boar, and human finger soup-a personal favorite of mine-and I instructed my children to eat in their rooms. Sesshoumaru had very little time to visit me and enjoy the pleasures of companionship so most likely he was here for a business meeting. But despite all this, I was pleased to have him in my home, and allowed myself to smile.

I consider myself very stoic, but it is nothing like Sesshoumaru. I have not known once for Sesshoumaru to break his mask, a gift received by his mother. I can still recall Sesshoumaru's father, who couldn't hide any expression. When he was happy he smiled, when he was sad he would sulk for days, when he was angry…you could not bare to look at his face. I admired Sesshoumaru's father…he allowed me to call him uncle, and was kind…even if it was my fault that he could no longer stay with Sesshoumaru's mother. She had betrayed him for another dog youkai, my father and that was how I came about. He turned his former mate away after that…but never hated me.

I respected him for that.

As I sat down in my dining hall, insisting that Sesshoumaru's plate be next to mine, I heard the door open.

Turning calmly, though far more excited inside, I saw me dear friend, his retainer…and a shocking new guest.

A girl-child was traveling with him…but not just any girl-child, but a human! I was for a lack of a better word speechless. Sesshoumaru hated humans more then I ever could…and killed them with such ferocity and delight, as he vowed to do his other half-brother, that the thought of this small child being allowed to dwell in his presence was shocking. I could smell several curious, and stunned pack members who were behind the doors, and my servants too look surprised, occasionally sniffing the air to see if what they saw was actually true.

"Lord Matta," it was Sesshoumaru saying my name in his dull way that brought me to my senses.

I waved a servant over instructing her to cook the girl's meat, and to not bring out any human soup for the girl, but instead milk would have to do.

With that done, I extended my arms, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am glad to have you here in my home," and with that said dared to do what no other demon would ever do, and hugged the great Lord. He did not pull away, but merely patted my back stiffly.

This was of course better then how anyone else would be treated. If anyone else had taken him in their arms, and they were not some instrument of pleasure that Sesshoumaru had sought out to "play" with, then they would be dead before the hug could even be initiated.

I gestured to the seats, and he took one silently, Jaken taking the other one next to his lord, but the girl-child made no move. I finally had to glance at her, since I'd been trying to ignore her presence. She was small, possibly my daughter's age, and dressed rather fine…so I doubted she could be Sesshoumaru's slave and kept so nice. She was a little dirty but mostly clean. Her hair was fairly long in length, and the color of earth. Her stare, though wide eyed and innocent made me thing of Sesshoumaru's own studious gaze. And I was about to find out she was bold.

With one of her tiny hands she dared to lay it on my large black tail. She stared where her hand was and finally said, "It is the same! You are a doggy too."

"Doggy?" I said raising a dark brow.

The retainer of Sesshoumaru began to squawk, and call the child stupid, but Sesshoumaru held out his clawed hand and the green toad silence himself.

The child bowed, and said, "Rin is called Rin," and with that sat down in front of Sesshoumaru.

I stood a little stunned until the meal was brought out, and then and only then did I take a seat next to Sesshoumaru.

It sounds foolish, but it seemed I began to challenge this girl. When the human soup was brought out, I thought the child would be disgusted as I ate my fill. I was after all eating her own kind, however I would be disappointed. She didn't seem to mind however, and made a comment my children often made, "Ew…the fingers are old," Rin said scrunching up her face, and putting a hand over her mouth to laugh, "You're eating old people."

This was surprising and I looked to Sesshoumaru seeing he too ate the soup in front of Rin.

"The fingers aren't old! Just shriveled from being boiled!" I said in my defense. A devious smile crossed my face, and I could feel Sesshoumaru's gaze on me. I knew he was thinking I was acting childish…and well…I was.

"Would you like a taste?" I asked almost cockily.

Rin shook her head, "No thank you Lord Matta, unless you are willing to eat Dog too, Rin will not eat human."

I was sobered by these wise words, and heard Sesshoumaru make a low sound, which I recognized as a laugh. And then…the challenge was over. I burst into laughter, and ordered the servant bring more wine, and give a little to the child. Sesshoumaru gave me a look, and I chided, "I know, I know! Just a little!" Sesshoumaru nodded in his curt way, and went back to eating.

"Well, I did not know you were interested in such a young toy, but to each his own," I said sipping my wine once it arrived. Sesshoumaru made another low sound, which was choking, and without glancing at me said, "Rin is not my…_toy_."

I glance at him surprised, and an awkward silence hung between us, until Rin asked the small toad, "Jaken-Sama, what does Matta-sama mean by toy?" Jaken flushed, and for a moment looked a little evil and said in his high-pitched voice, "That you are something Sesshoumaru takes nightly pleasur-"

He did not get much further though for my golden cup was smashed into his face, the same time as Sesshoumaru's glowing hand.

We resumed our meal, and I wound up cutting the child's meat, which Sesshoumaru gave a short nod of gratitude. "I don't know why you are paying me this visit, but you're welcome to stay the night, enjoy a bath, and have a good nights rest."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I came to ask you a favor."

I raised a brow and smirked, "Well this is a first, what favor could the great Lord Sesshoumaru be asking of me?" Yes I was a little mocking, but my friend hardly asked for favors, and when he did ask…well I as I've said before, I can be a tad immature.

"Winter is coming. Rin requires shoes. Your daughter Tama, should have some that fit her…I will pay for a pair."

I blinked startled. He was willing to ask for a favor on behalf of this girl? Now what could this girl mean to him, my curiosity had been peaked.

However I laughed at Lord Sesshoumaru's suggestion about Tama…my eldest child from my first litter, "Tama has grown and has children of her own!" I laughed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted he was surprised.

"Have I really neglected a visit that long?" He mused.

"Yes…but I have three new pups. Jou, Jin, and Marina. Marina is about Rin's age," I explained, "She may have a pair of her shoes, and all I ask in return is your company later tonight so we may talk and catch up." I knew this pleased Sesshoumaru but there were too many witnesses about that would see his gratitude.

"…Matta…you have more children…haven't you had 16 children thus far?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes, and now I have 19. I will call them for you to see," I said standing up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Matta-sama is old!" Rin said aloud, and Sesshoumaru grunted, "I am older Rin."

Rin squealed, "Sesshoumaru-sama is very old!"

I laughed at this girl's boldness, and she joined in, though I'm sure she didn't understand why. When I was done, and the room was silent I whistled, and with pride watched as my three children raced in. My twin boys were 10 winters old, and Jou who acted as if he was the oldest, carried his younger sister on his back. She was 7 winters, and unlike her brothers, did not have their rich black fur, but was more of a coppery color for her mother had been a kitsune.

"These are my children, Jou, Jin, and Marina," I said proudly, feeling even more proud as Sesshoumaru came to stand at my side. In typical pack fashion he leaned down to sniff them, and gently ran a clawed hand over Marina's face. She giggled in delight, unafraid. Marina was the bravest of my children. My son's wisely showed that they understood he was their superior, and kept their eyes cast down until Sesshoumaru held out his clawed hand to allow my two boys to sniff him.

Much to my amusement, Rin who had been quietly watching walked over to my daughter, and sniffed her. Just like that. She leaned in, stuck her small useless human nose in Marina's hair and just inhaled. If I wasn't supposed to be setting an exampled for my children, I would have fallen to the ground laughing. Marina's eyes were bulging almost out of her skull. She looked so surprised it was comical.

However my sons' eyes looked disgusted which I had to fix, "Rin is Sesshoumaru's. She is of his pack, my children if you hurt her, I must allow him to kill you all." That got my sons' attention, and they meekly sniffed her while she copied, though I knew she could not pick up any scent.

Marina laughed, "Humans can't get a scent!" She walked over to Rin and took her hands, "You are a silly human! But you are a girl…I request you play with me!" Marina said with a grin. She was a little bossy, but Rin didn't seem to notice or mind.

Marina was the only girl of her age in my home, so I could see she was excited at the thought of having a girl her age within these walls. Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru who nodded, and at once Rin agreed and the girls raced off, the boys following after.

"Join me for a drink old friend," I said, "come this way."

In our office we chatted, Sesshoumaru speaking more then I'm sure he's ever spoken in front of any others. I talked of my many mates, and my newest one a young fiery Kitsune, and after many crude comments, finally produced a laugh from my long time friend…and brother.

"Inuyasha's scent is here," Sesshoumaru finally said.

I nodded, "He is…family." This was a bold statement, and if I wasn't careful…who knows. I don't know how much patience Sesshoumaru has with me.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "He does not know that you have our father's blood in you."

"He also does not know you love him."

Sesshoumaru glared at me while I poured another drink.

"For a hanyou, death will always follow them. Sometimes the best to do for those hanyous, is to push them away. Make them hate…make them train, make them stronger so that they will be able to fight for themselves, and keep their own in a world that despises them."

"You go too far in your assumptions Matta," Sesshoumaru said taking a drink I offered him.

"I do not…if I had gone too far, my head would be at your feet."

This was a true statement…I believe even I would be harmed by Sesshoumaru if I made him angry enough.

Sesshoumaru grunted, his way of laughing. Another long silence passed before I finally asked, what I'd wanted to know since he led his small group into my home. "What is that human to you?"

He said not a word in response, so I went to my own musings.

"She can't be a servant, she is kept to clean, and to pretty to be that. She's not livestock, or a future meal, she's not nearly as plump enough to make a good meal. She can only be…two things," I leaned forward looking at Sesshoumaru, who stared dully back.

"You are not one to be with woman…at least not yet, but you have always had a kindness towards children-don't deny it. I suspect that you have taken in Rin as your daughter…or…" I held up a finger, "Or…like your father did…you have decided that the girl will one day…be your mate."

Sesshoumaru said nothing for several minutes before he leaned back and place his hand on his waist, "Servant? Livestock? Daughter…future mate…those words are of no importance," he said to me, "The girl is mine. That is all that matters."

I nodded, and mused that Sesshoumaru's words were true. I had a feeling that he did not know what Rin was exactly to him either, Sesshoumaru's feelings were hard to sort out even for the great Lord himself. But for now Rin was his, if she became his daughter one day, then that is how things were to be. If she wound up becoming his mate, then that was also how things were meant to be.

We switched gears, and I finally explained that Inuyasha, along with a small group had wandered into my territory looking for herbs for the youngest of their group, a young fox. My latest mate, the Kitsune brought them into our home, unable to stand to see a fellow kitsune suffering, especially one so young. And so I came home to see Inuyasha who I had only seen once in my entire lifetime. Inuyasha didn't recognize me at all, and looked a little anxious to be in my presence…but I respected Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's father and let Inuyasha be. I allowed them to stay, and treated them kindly, and when the fox was better, it was revealed that he was the nephew of my newest mate. The fox child asked if his mother had survived the attack that ended his father's life, and the boy was stunned to know she was up in the mountains with other kitsunes.

The faces around the kit looked sad, especially Inuyasha's. But the fox scampered up to rest on Inuyasha's head, holding tufts of white hair in his tiny paws, "I shall stay with Inuyasha…and when I'm stronger, I'll go see mother again." The group smiled, but it had been Inuyasha who had looked the saddest at the thought of the child going off home, who asked if the boy was certain, if he did not want to go to his mother. But the kit insisted that his friends needed him more…and with a grunt Inuyasha walked off.

"…They passed through here about a week before you," I finished just in time for Rin to come in the room. As easy as she pleased she crawled in Sesshoumaru's lap. He lifted his arm and put his hand upon her belly making the child lean back against him. As we talked a bit more, Rin fell quickly asleep, as I'm sure Sesshoumaru planned it.

After she fell asleep I decided I should take them to their room, and led Sesshoumaru to a large room. I was insulted to see that my servants had put a pile of pillows and blankets in the corner for the human child. "I shall talk with them Sesshoumaru," I said with agitation.

But as is Sesshoumaru's way he quietly walked to the large bet meant for him and set Rin down. He removed his armor quickly, and crawled in bed with the girl, Rin curling up around him. I stared in amazement…this girl was amazing…she had won the affection and heart of Sesshoumaru-my cold hearted friend and brother.

"In the morning we'll have a bath, and then I'll give you what you need," I said as I shut the door, not needing a response.

I went on a search for my children, and was amused to find that Rin had worn them out, and then covered them with a tablecloth, after I assume she had been unable to find a blanket. Scooping them up I took them to their room, and put them in their bed. My pups liked to sleep together to be able to feel the warmth of each other, and feel protected. I wondered if Rin slept with Sesshoumaru often, being an only child could be very lonely.

Retiring to my bed, I fell asleep with thoughts of what Sesshoumaru requested for his young charge.

I awoke early as is custom, and fetched some soft shoes for the girl, and instructed my servants to have something special made for the child and to be delivered before lunch. No sooner then I had dismissed my servant, Sesshoumaru appeared around the corner Rin following behind him.

"Ah, your up."

"Hmn."

I grinned, and waved at them to follow me and took them to the bathhouse where my children were. It was my servants' duty to get them up and in the bathhouse every morning, which was no hassle. The bathhouse was so large, that the children enjoyed coming to bathe in large tubs, big enough for my full form.

Marina, completely in the buff, approached Rin, "Come Rin! Let's bathe!" Rin nodded and a servant came to take her clothes. Now also naked my daughter observed that Rin had no markings like mine of Sesshoumaru's. "Do you not have any ever?" Marina asked as she led Rin the bath where my sons were to busy playing in the water to realize she was there.

"No, Rin is not wonderful like Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin stated a little sadly. Marina seeing her sadness said, "Rin do not be sad…I don't have any markings either!" She spun around making Rin laugh, and it was then my boys noticed her and squeaked.

"Father! Father! She's naked!"

As I began to drop my clothes, I chuckled, "Yes, how else is she to bathe?"

"But…but she's a girl!" Jou whined.

"So is your sister," I pointed out.

"But she's _just_ a sister," Jin pointed out, "Rin…Rin is another girl!"

I laughed, "Buck up boys, at this age this is the only time you will be allowed to see a naked girl, and face no repercussions."

"We'll get cooties!" Was Jou's last reply and I shook my head. Ah, to be young again…

My boys grumbled but they said no more after that, and I too began to bathe, Sesshoumaru joining me momentarily. We sat back in silence listening to my children, and his Rin play and talk. Almost an hour passed before Sesshoumaru rose, deciding her was done and I rose too. Dressing quickly, I was the first out and held out towels foe each of my children, and dried them both all off quickly, and let the servants have them so they may get dressed. I held out a towel for Rin, but her eyes were intently watching where Sesshoumaru had gone through.

A sound caught my attention and Sesshoumaru appeared and held out a towel with his one hand. Rin grinned and accepted the towel, and I believe Sesshoumaru only allowed me to see what he did next because he and I are so close. He knelt down as she dried off, and sniffed at her neck, and even nuzzled his nose into her hair. He trailed a clawed hand over a small scar on her neck with care, before standing once more and acting as if nothing had happened.

And then I knew that not only was Rin Sesshoumaru's, Sesshoumaru belonged to this little girl.

When we left the bathhouse, my servants presented me with the shoes, and my surprise.

"Rin…it will be very cold soon, and I had this made for you," I said holding out a fine thick coat. It was a soft pale blue filled with goose feathers. It was trimmed with fur at the sleeves, at the hem, and the hood. The inside of the coat was also fur lined, and in length the coat would go to the tops of her shoes. Rin looked delight but looked to Sesshoumaru.

"It is yours," Sesshoumaru said bluntly before Rin allowed herself to squeal, and accept them.

Sesshoumaru then looked at me, "This was very kind Matta, you have my thanks," he said nodding.

"Think nothing of it old friend," I said placing a hand on his shoulder, "If you find the cold ever too much for her…I will always have a place for her here. And for you Lord Sesshoumaru."

His eyes glinted, and I smiled the smile he could not allow himself to show.

When they were set to go, I was pleased to have given the child that coat, for the wind was sharp. She looked so snug in her coat, and my children enjoyed sniffing her, and trying to guess whose fur had belonged to the one's in Rin's coat. I had to promise again and again that the fur did not belong to anyone they knew. As the children talked I offhandedly told Sesshoumaru, "I must try to get myself a human like Rin for my family."

"It is impossible," Sesshoumaru said bluntly, "There will never be another child like Rin."

I nodded, grunting in agreement. Rin was special, and Sesshoumaru was right. If I searched all over this realm, I would never find another girl like Rin. As they left, Rin frolicking in her new boots, and Jaken chasing her to try and calm her down which only spurned her shrieking and enjoyment, an idea suddenly crossed my mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…when Rin has pups of her own, may I have one?"

The answer I received was a handful of cold mud to my face. As I wiped my face, my laughter could not be contained to see Sesshoumaru shaking the dark soil from his claws, and most likely muttering about how he had mud on his fine clothes.

I remember that day fondly, and Sesshoumaru since then has appeared more often, and I have seen Rin again. Once Sesshoumaru even had a boy with him, who smelled of death. His name was Kohaku if I remembered correctly. I worry, probably not as much as Sesshoumaru, about what will happen when Rin dies, as she ages. She is coming into her own now, and is 13 winters, and I wonder more about what she is to Sesshoumaru. But every time I ask, I get the same answer from Sesshoumaru that he gave me that very first time I asked.

"_**The girl is mine. That is all that matters,"**_

END

Bitch as in female dog, not as in insult.

Well I hope you enjoyed this story. It came out how I planned though I omitted a scene I had planned deciding the story was better with the way it is now. I really enjoyed writing this and hope it met your standards.

Kazi


	2. Matta gives a gift

So…after writing the first chapter at 5 in the morning I figured, Okay that's it I'm done. Well I got a suggestion for a second chapter…and I thought about it…and thought about…then I threw up cuz I caught my family's sickness…I thought some more…and yup. A chapter two came into my head…so hey. What the heck. I'll leave this story down as incomplete, because who know! I might make more, but I doubt it'll be in order, because life is never organized….

…Socrates eat your heart out.

kazi

Matta's Pov 

OH WAIT! SPOILERS! SESSH HAS HIS ARM BACK IN THIS ONE! (And I hope and pray the next chapters will say Rin's been rescued and Miroku doesn't die.)

1234

Lying pressed up against my pillows, in my large bed, too large for even my full form, none other then the ever-silent Lord Sesshoumaru, changed the bandages of my legs. I've been thinking quietly to myself these past few days since the loss of both my legs, and an idea is growing in me.

However I dread telling it to Sesshoumaru…he'll object or kill me…well objecting and killing me is probably the same thing in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Another wistful glance at where my eyes had once been, I'll miss running…A few weeks ago my own kin dared to challenge me as leader of this pack. The right is mine, and when I die it is my eldest son's not some pack mate I took in four years ago…the only other person I would entrust my pack, my servants, my children, my mates, my home to, would be the very same man who now carefully bandaged up what remains of my leg, making an off handed comment about how I'm missing half a knee cap.

But…I had been too soft in just banishing that pack mate. He attacked my home, and we face in battle. I had lost control for in his mouth was one of my great-grandchildren. The hatred in me, that not only did he dare want something what is mine, that he took someone that was blood of my blood, took too tight a grip, and I lost my senses. Yes I took him down, made him suffer for that little life he stole, but I had neglected to keep a sharp eye on his followers and lost my legs as a heavy price.

I was for sure going to be killed, but then my half- brothers appeared.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, fighting side by side showed up and came to my rescue.

To this day I will always resent the day that I wasn't present when this person called Naraku, was slain by moth my half-brothers. And that when even Sesshoumaru's nose told him his brother was dead, he fell on one knee, holding his Rin, with a look of utter devastation. And oh to be able to go back in time and to see Sesshoumaru hug Inuyasha when he discovered the hanyou to be alive! Ah, wishing…

I look at my legs and say what I thought earlier aloud, "Ah…I will miss running in my full form once more…"

Sesshoumaru kept up with wrapping my injuries and paid me no look, "You will find a way…as stubborn as you are. You manage to live despite this injury. Running should be a simple task."

"…Ah…but I could die even now."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "If you allowed it."

A pause and finally I said, "Yes…if I allow it."

Sesshoumaru stops his movement and looks at me. His eyes have widened and if what I wasn't about to bring up wasn't so serious, I'd pat myself on the back, and even wag my great heavy tail.

"Matta?" His voice is questioning and uncertain.

This conversation will be, without a doubt, a long one.

"Lord-Sesshoumaru, Rin-chan is now…17 winters, correct?"

He raised a brow, but since he hasn't corrected me, I'll assume I'm right.

"She had grown beautiful, and I've had many a great laugh at all the men you've chased off, and slain in order to protect her from males who wish for her to be there mate-Youkai and human alive! But…17 will quickly go to 70, and I cannot allow what you have become, to die away,"

Silence…good.

I take a deep breath, "She has brought you the happiness you lost when your father died, though I'm sure you will never shoe your happiness…though I can see how you've changed. Even if it be in small ways…I asked you years ago if she was your pup, or your mate and to this day, you still say the same thing, "She is mine, and that is all that matters." But she will age, and her skin will become folded and wrinkled with time, and her life will one day putter out. You…will them lose what had made you happy, what made you that young youkai who used to pull pranks with me in our younger years."

"Matta," Sesshoumaru is glaring at me I can feel it! It's like a painful itch, and I know if I look at him, I won't be able to look away…

Don't look!

Don't look!

Don't look!

…

Ah Hell…

I looked.

His gaze has captured mine, and as has his glowing green hand, I've touched a nerve…

"Matta," he says slowly, "Matta if your injuries are causing this discussion I will do you no harm, but if not speak quickly on where you're going with all this."

I look him dead in the eye now, "If a youkai eats another youkai's heart they gain their every power, and sometimes their weaknesses. If…a human is to eat another youkai's heart…" I pause. Oooo, it looks like Sesshoumaru has shit himself! "The human will become a youkai," I finish.

Sesshoumaru's mask is back on, "You fool. It is your injuries."

"No Sesshoumaru it is not."

He is looking at me, his stoic face gone. He is too…angry to hide any of the emotions he is feeling. Dear God, he's even disgracing himself by crawling on my bed and grabbing me by the front of my robes!

"Matta…you stupid insolent whelp, you are not to die, and not to give up your heart to Rin. Rin would not have it and I will not allow it," He snarls in my face eyes red.

Allowing my gaze to wander to the many faces of my children, captured in elegant paintings on the walls of my room I sigh, "We are old Sesshoumaru, and death is a long ways away. Even demons grow tired and wish for an early death if they had lived a full life. I have had 37 children-37! I have grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren now. I've won many battles, gains much territory…loved many woman," I laugh trying to evoke something other then anger from Sesshoumaru.

But it was a vain attempt.

"I have lived a long wonderful life…and I wish to bestow on my beloved half-brother, my beloved friend…and darling girl-child who won his heart, a gift that will allow him to always have what makes him most happy by his side," I say sighing, and glad when he allows me to sink into my pillows.

Sesshoumaru is trembling, and for sake of his pride I stare at the ceiling.

"Your territory…"

"Belongs to my son now," I say with a shrug eyes fixed on the ceiling, "A youkai who is missing his legs is not fit to rule a territory. Enemies will attack by the thousands if I allow my self to live."

"Your family Matta!"

Sweet mother-of-fuck he is pleading…pleading!

"I've already told them, my daughters and younger children don't understand…but many of my sons understand. They do not wish for my position either…I think Jin and Jou understand the most," I sigh, "They are both found of Rin, and Marina would surely miss having Rin visit her in the winter and spring time."

"Rin will not agree…"

"I've talked to her before you…" I admit and Sesshoumaru stills, staring down at his lap. I finally look at him, "She said if you allowed it, and if it was my last wish, she would eat my heart so she could stay with her Lord-Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru made a low sound…and I admit I'm surprised I've won the argument though I'm happier now. The silence however, is too heavy and tense, "I am disappointed though," I sigh with a pout, "I wanted to one of Rin's pups when she had a litter of her own…"

"Matta…"

"I would raise it as my own."

"Matta…"

"Walk it, and feed it, and wash it…"

"Matta…"

"And clean it's shi-"

"Enough," Sesshoumaru says, his voice hitching a bit, "Enough my…my friend."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll allow this…this stupid, idiotic plan of yours…not to mention egotistic to thinking your Youkai abilities are anything special to give out…" I growl at him, but of course he ignores me and continues, "But no…no more jokes of what you'll miss, because I will surely…miss you."

I'm deeply touched, and if I were alone I think I would cry. Sesshoumaru and I are, and always will be dearest friends…but these words from Sesshoumaru are too kind, and too gracious to give to me. Someone, who planned to have Rin tricked into eating my heart, even if Sesshoumaru had refused.

Sesshoumaru gets up and heads for the door, "You wait here, you will not die without me present, I will tend to the other idiot brother of mine who had been injured." After these words, Sesshoumaru managed to collect himself, and I know his face will never break into emotion in front of me again, even as I die.

He leaves me alone, and I allow hot tears to grace my cheeks. I too wear a mask, but my eyes will always give me away, and I can't fight these tears back. When My first mate died I held them back, when a few children of mine were born as still born children I held my tears back, when I saw my great-grandchild in the mouth of someone I had once called friend I held them back. But I can't hold back tears from receiving such high praise, from a man I call brother, who bears his heart to no one.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru…you have given me the best parting gift any being could ever ask for."

**3****rd**** Person Pov**

Matta lay propped against his pillows his long black hair spread about him like a quilt. His golden orange eyes were growing dim, and he allowed Inuyasha's four winter old daughter, Inane, to curl up against him and stroke his tail soothingly. In his other arm his youngest and last son, of 13-winters held on to him. Matta ruffled his son's hair and praised him for being brave, and in his dull deep and gruff voice gave his son permission to cry this one. His son, with all the obedience a good son should have, gave into his tears and clung to his father.

Matta's eyes with over to the surgeon, one of his daughter-in-laws , who would be removing his heart after his death. He then glanced at his eldest son, who would take over his territory, and protect the pack he was leaving behind. "Don't make any fool decisions while I'm away," Matta warns. His son snorted and with his chin held eye, and gazed over his fathers head, shot back, "Watch your asX in hell."

Matta glanced at his half-brothers Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, "He got that from his mother…"

Rin stood behind Sesshoumaru, great tears trailing down her cheeks. She felt sick in her heart when she thought of the heart she would be eating as soon as this man she felt was her uncle would die, but for him, for his last wish she would do it.

The doors creaked, and Matta was surprised when he saw his and Sesshoumaru's mother stride in. She had her same dour face, that he could recall, it was almost a bored expression. Her presence clearly shocked the room, and Matta's family did not recognize her, and would have attacked if Matta hadn't signal for them to stop.

"Mother…I am surprised," Matta said, though his voice did not show any shock.

"A mother always knows, and always will know when a child of her being parts from this world. She loses part of herself when that child goes," was his mother's simple reply, and Sesshoumaru spared her a sudden glance, her eyes already waiting to meet his.

Matta chuckled and looked to the only other human beside Rin, "Lady-Kagome," Matta said with a grin, "You should consider this eh?" It was a joke, for he already knew the Shikon jewel that had merged in her body after the battle with Naraku had made her life lengthened by at least a hundred fold. Kagome gave a frail smile and nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome had only known Matta for five years now, and just two years ago it was revealed that Matta was also Inuyasha's half-brother, but Matta was easy to get along with. Matta would be missed.

Matta then turned his gaze to his room's walls as he had done before to look at the face of his children. He had asked that his room be sealed off, and that be his tomb so that he would always be reminded of his family in death. A few new pictures had been added to Matta's ceiling, that Matta finally noticed when he sat up. It was of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and his father…

He looked at Sesshoumaru who spared him no glance, "Rin suggested that you should have something to look up at as well." Matta laughed a hearty laugh, the last laugh he would ever share again. He finally sighed, and rubbed both Inane's and his youngest son's shoulders. "Remember, leave my eyes open…do not close them so that I may see the pictures," Matta ordered, and there were several nods around the room.

Matta said no more, and seemed to be concentrating, brow becoming wrinkled for a moment. And then…his face relaxed and a pleased look crossed his face. Matta had stopped his heart from beating. On his frozen face, was a grin that seemed to say, 'Ha, ha! I'm so powerful I can will my heart to stop!'

Low cries filled the room but all got up, except the surgeon.

It seemed only a few seconds later when she emerged, and several servants began the ceiling of Matta's room. She walked over to Rin and presented her a heart in a white bowl. Rin looked at it swallowing hard, and took the mass in her hands looking sick. It was too big to swallow in one gulp, she would have to chew this heart that belonged to Matta, her dearest uncle. The woman looked at Sesshoumaru who stood the furthest away, and for one of those rare moments, he was staring right at her, and not just glancing, or turning the side of his face to her. He was staring right at Rin.

Matta had never asked Rin what Sesshoumaru was to her, for as a child he knew she would not know what to say. He had meant to ask her as a woman, but Matta could never seem to find the right moment to ask Rin, nor did he ever feel there was a correct answer Rin could give him.

Rin turned back to the blood organ in her hands and took it to her lips like a sacred red fruit…

And the next day Rin walked obediently behind Sesshoumaru, her eyes sparkling golden, a moon crescent upon her brow, and a long thick black tail draped about her shoulder in the fashion Sesshoumaru wore his own.

End

I think Sesshy's fluffy is his tail…so…shrug


End file.
